


TVXQ Fanfict Collection

by HikaIta



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaIta/pseuds/HikaIta
Summary: I just repost my old stories on livejournal and AsianFanfic ^^ I hope you like it ^^





	1. 29/07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tittle: 29/07  
> Fandom: DBSK/TVXQ/THSK  
> Pairing: YooSu(main), slight!JaeChun, Slight!YunJae  
> Rating: PG
> 
> Genre: I don't know.... romance slight!angst maybe?  
> Summary: Today is the day I never forget. The sweet day but at the same time is the bitter day. The day you declare your love for me and the day you left me. Yoochun ah... I guess you already forget about me.
> 
> A/N: Happy YooSu day everyone \^o^/ I'm sorry if its so pointless *deep bow. Please Enjoy and don't forget to comment okay XD I'm sorry for bad grammar and english *deep bow

 Today is the day I never forget. The sweet day but at the same time is the bitter day. The day you declare your love for me and the day you left me. Yoochun ah... I guess you already forget about me.

Today, I do same things like another year. Make a candle light dinner in my apartment pretending you still with me. I know I'm not a good at cooking but I tried my best each year. I wish you can taste it, Yoochun ah...

Today, I watch our video moment together. Where's you take me to anywhere, we look so happy and full of love. Your eyes can tell me how much you love me. Did you have those eyes to him too, Yoochun ah?

Today, I went to our every favorite place. Every place reminds me of you, did you bring him to here too, Yoochun ah? I wish you didn't...

Today, I went to our secret place. There so many memories of us, Yoochun ah... my tears falls and I can't stop it. It so hurt... my heart like being squeeze. Did you have a secret place with him too, Yoochun ah?

 _"Su... you know I love you so much, right?"_ _Yoochun said while he hugged Junsu from the back._

_Junsu nodded. He lean his head on Yoochun's shoulder._

_"You are the best gift for me, baby..." Yoochun said before he kiss Junsu's lips._

Do you remember that Yoochun? The day you tell me I'm the best gift for you, that's so sweet. I wish I'm still your best gift, but its impossible right? You have him now, he's the best gift for you now.

_"Su!!!" Yoochun ran toward Junsu.  
"Chunnie?" Yoochun hugged him. Junsu hug him back. "What's wrong, Chunnie?"_

_"Where did you go?" Yoochun ask._

_"I just go with my friends. Why?"_

_"I don't like your friends." He said._

_"Wae?"_

_Yoochun kiss Junsu forehead. "Because when you with them you forgot about me."_

_Junsu smiled. "Silly, of course not."_

I can't forget when you jealous toward my friends, Yoochun. I bet you'll jealous with his friends too. I know you are a possessive lover type.

But, today is different. I meet you with him in my favorite restaurant. You look so happy, my heart broke again. I can't stop loving you, Yoochun ah. I leave the restaurant and go to the park. I cry silently. I can't erase you from my heart.

"Junsu."

I look up. You in front of me with concern. Why? I thought you already forget about me... "Chunnie?"

"May I sit beside you?" You asked. I nodded. You sat next to me, my heart beat so fast.

Silent between us.

"Why are you here?" I tried to break the silent.

You sigh. "Just walking around the park." You said, but I know you're lying.

"I thought you have a romantic dinner with Jae Hyung." I said bluntly.

You chuckled. I don't know but it sound so bitter. "Yes, I'm with Jae Hyung while ago. He has the romantic dinner with his fiance."

I look at him immideatly.

You look at the stars. "I'm so stupid aren't I? 2 years ago, I left the one who love me."

My face feels so hot. My eyes widened.

"When I left him, it didn't take a long time to realize how much he's important to me. But, I can't back to him. I know he hates me and didn't want to see my face again." You keep talking. I don't know you're telling the truth or not, but one thing I know my heart beat so fast.

"Today I see him sat on the banch. I want to hug him, kiss him, and apologize, but I'm scare that he didn't want to see me again."

I hide my face with my hands, my face feel so hot. You hold my hands. "Chunnie...." My eyes felt so hot, I bet tears want to come out.

You wipe the tears that fall on my cheeks. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm so sorry Su... I'm sorry for leave you, I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for everything Su..."

My tears fall. "Chunnie......" I hugged him. "Love you, Chun..... Love you so much!!!"

I felt my shoulder wet. You cried. You said thank you again and again. You still love me.

Today, you back to me. Make me yours again, I'm so happy...

"Saranghae, Su..." you whisper to my ear.

I hug you tightly. "Nado... nado, Chunnie..." please God, don't let it just a beautiful nightmare.

Today, I meet you again... see you with someone that I thought you love... crying in the middle of park... see you again... knowing the truth... and you confess what happen while you go... you still love me, like I still love you...

"Su, Saranghae..." you kiss me so tenderly. I closed my eyes and kissed you back.

"Nado, Chunnie... Nado..."

Today is the best day ever! I got my Chunnie back.

The end

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: please leave comment or kudos if you like my old story ^^ thank you ^^v


	2. Want to be loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:Want to be loved  
> Fandom: DBSK, JYJ  
> Cast: Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Junho  
> Pairing: YooSu, YunJae, YooHo(YoochunJunho), MinRam  
> Disclaimer: all of the character is not mine. if they are I'll make them mine only XD  
> Warning: Character death, oh, I make a twist in here. I make Junsu is Junho's big brother  
> Summary:"Do I not deserve love?"  
> "Why am I still in this world, if I don’t belong here?"
> 
> Thanks to: sakuradr3am (LJ) for beta my story^^

Junsu’s POV

“Hi Sunbae…”

“Oh, sunbae…”

I just bow my head a little to greet those who have greeted me. ‘Wow, I’d never thought I’ll be this famous?’ I said to myself as I giggled.

“Omo?!” my smile grew when I saw a certain someone. “Yoochun ssi!” I run after him.

He just looks at me for a little bit and left. I pouted. I continue looking at his back, and smiled. I then chased after him again.

“Annyeong, Yoochun ssi…” I greeted him.

He sighed. “What do you want?”

I shook my head. “Nothing, I just want to be with you…kekekeke” I giggled.

“Whatever.” He increase his pace. Leaving me behind but I stopped because I hear Jae Hyung calling me.

“Junsu ah!” the beautiful namja called me. He came up to me and hugged me.

“Junsu! Today you look really cute!!!” he said as he rubbed his cheek against mine.

I laughed. “Eu kyang kyang!!”

“Boo, you say that everytime you see him…” Someone said from behind.

I smiled seeing who it was. “Yunho Hyung!” he ruffled my hair.

“But, it’s true he looks so cute today.” Jae Hyung pouting. Who would’ve thought Kim Jaejoong would act like this? When I met him for the first he, he was like an ice princess. Oopps, I better be careful and don’t call Hyung that. He doesn’t like it.

“Jae Hyung looks so beautiful today. ^^” I said. Yunho Hyung sweat was beginning to drop as looked over at Jae Hyung and his expression was very gloomy. I tilted my head.

“Su… I’m a man, I’m not beautiful.” He said to me.

I blinked. “But, Yunho Hyung calls you that all the time and you’ve never complained before, Hyung.”

Jae Hyung was stunned and Yunho Hyung laughed.

Yunho Hyung patted my head as Jae Hyung pouted and his cheeks blushed.

I looked at my watch. “Omo! I’ll be late! Hyung I’ve got to go!” I’m late for my English class.

“Don’t forget, you’re having a lunch with us today, arasso?!” Jae Hyung said.

“Ne, Umma!!” I tease him.

***********

During English class, I looked outside the window and watched the PE class that was taking place. As I looked around the field I saw Yoochun playing basketball. Just sitting here watching him makes me happy.

Yup, I’ve loved him since my first year. I meet him when I was looking for my class. He helped me find it, he’s so kind isn’t he? Not only that, I even saw him help a little kitten in river bank. The smile that he gave the little kitten made my heart stop. Omona, he’s so handsome!!!

I giggled but Eunhyuk shake my thigh. “Hyukkie, what happ-“

“What’s so funny, Mr. Kim?” ask Mrs. . . .

I smiled nervously. “No-nothing, Seonsaengnim.”

She looked at me and then went back to her place. I sighed in relief. “Gomawo, Hyukkie…”

He shook his head. “You must have been thinking about that guy, right?”

I just smiled widely.

He sighed. “Su, stop fooling yourself, It will get you hurt…” He looked at me with sad expression.

The bell then rang

I hugged Hyukkie. “Gomawo, Hyukkie… I’ll be fine.”

“Hyukkie…” Someone called Eunhyuk.

I push him lightly. “Go, your fishy’s calling you!”

“Y-yah!” He blushed.

I then made my way to the rooftop. As I approached, I saw that Jae Hyung, Yunho Hyung, Minnie, and Yoochun were already there. “Mianhae, I’m late…” I sat in between Yoochun and Minnie.

“Gwaenchanayo… Let’s eat!” Jae Hyung said and took out the lunch boxes that he made for us.

I looked over at Yoochun.

I took something out of my bag. “Here, Yoochun ssi… I know you like this kind of chocolate!”

Yoochun opened the box and ate one of it. It made me happy!!^^

We then had lunch together, it was so much fun!!! I wish this moment would never end……

**************

No one’s POV

“Bye Su! Bye Minnie! Bye Chun!” Jaejoong said as he began walking back home with Yunho.

YooSuMin wave back. “Bye Hyung!! See you tomorrow!!” Junsu said.

Junsu made his way back home. He lives with his parents and twin brother, Junho. Junho has a manly figure while Junsu has got feminism figure.

“I’m home…” Junsu said softly.

No one answer.

Junsu sighed and then went to his room. When he passed the library, he heard voices. He opened the door a little, just enough to see. He saw his parents laughing and talking with Junho. Junsu felt hurt. Feeling dejected he went to his room silently.

He buried his face into his pillow and started crying.

_“Junsu why aren’t you like Junho? You should be like your brother!” Mrs. Kim said._

_“Junho we are so proud of you…” Mr. Kim said._

_“Junsu can’t you do anything right?! Junho can do everything better than you!” Mrs. Kim said._

_“I’m so disappointed in you, Junsu…” Mr. Kim said._

Junsu started crying even harder. ‘Why? Why? Why must everything always be Junho?!’ he asked in his mind. ‘Why am I always the one at fault? I just wanna be loved…’ Junsu prayed, and continued to cry until he fell asleep.

********

Jaejoong lean his head on Yunho’s shoulder. “Yunnie, I feel sorry for Su……” Jae said while he played with Yunho’s finger.

Yunho kissed Jae’s head. “What happened, boo?”

Jaejoong’s sighed. “I wonder how long can he continue showing that fake smile of his……” He mumbled to himself.

Yunho lift Jae’s chin. “Why do you say that, boo?” he asked with frown.

Jae peck Yunho. “I can’t tell you, Yunnie…… Su won’t allow it…”

Yunho kissed Jae’s eyelids, nose and lips. “That’s okay babe, I understand…”

Jaejoong hugged Yunho. “Gomawo, Yunnie… Saranghae…”

“Nado, boo…”

***********

Yoochun lived alone in a big apartment. His parents and brother currently live in Virginia. As he came into the house he placed his bag on the desk.

Pluk!

He sees a box of chocolate from Junsu fall from his bag. He sighed. ‘When he will give up?’ he wondered.

*******

Junsu always visit Yoochun at the library during his free time. He always comes and gives Yoochun the same chocolate that he likes.

“You know, if you keep giving me these chocolates I’m going to get diabetes…” He said sarcastically.

Junsu just smiled. “But I don’t know what else I can give you, the only thing I know is that you like this chocolate……” He said with grinned.

Yoochun banged the table. “STOP IT!! I’M SO SICK OF YOU ALWAYS STICKING AROUND ME!!!”

Junsu flinched from Yoochun’s loud voice. “But…… I just wanted to let you know that I love you, Yoochun ssi……” he said with a tiny voice but loud enough to be heard by Yoochun.

“BUT I DON’T LOVE YOU!! I HATE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!” Yoochun then left, leaving a stunned Junsu at the library, not realizing the latter’s sad expression.

Junsu stood there like a statue, unable to move, but with tears falling down his chubby cheeks. His cries then became sobbing. “I should have known this will happen sooner or later…”

Jaejoong then enters the library. “Su? Why are you here?” he asked.

Junsu didn’t answer.

“Su?” Jaejoong approached the smaller man. His eyes widened seeing Junsu crying. He hugged him and buried Junsu’s face in his neck. He tried to comfort the smaller man. “Everything will be alright, don’t worry……” Jaejoong tries to reassure Junsu.

Junsu shook his head. “No… never… I will never deserve love… no one loves me… no one, not my parents, Junho, and even Yoochun…” he cried loudly.

Jaejoong then brought Junsu to his house.

*********

After crying for while, Junsu didn’t talk much anymore. When Jaejoong asked him what happened, he just smiled weakly, shook his head, or just nodded.

It’s killed Jaejoong, he knew Junsu’s cheerfulness was gone because of his best friend. ‘Why would you reject an angel like him, Yoochun? I don’t get it…’ Jaejoong wondered.

“Hyung…… I must go home, it’s already late…” Junsu said. His eyes were swollen and red because of crying.

Jaejoong felt worried if Junsu was able to go home by himself. “I’ll take you…” he began putting on his jacket.

Junsu shook his head. “There’s no need hyung…… I’ll be fine…”

Jaejoong shook his head too. “No, I insist…”

Junsu gave up and let Jaejoong take him home. He wanted to be alone, his heart was still hurting. Time went by, they finally arrived in front of Junsu’s house. Jaejoong waved and then made his way back home as soon as he saw Junsu enter his house.

When Junsu stepped into the house he saw his parents sitting on the couch in living room. “Umma? Appa? It’s late? Why are you not resting?” Junsu asked with an innocent tone and expression.

Mr. Kim and Mrs. Kim stayed silent.

“Umma? Appa? Gwaenchanayo?”

Mr. Kim slapped Junsu’s left cheek hard.

Junsu eyes widened, he was stunned. He touched his red cheek and looked at his father with teary eyes. “Ap-appa……”

"What did you do to Junho, huh?!" Mr. Kim spats. "What did you teach him?! He never comes home this late?! Don't let him become a useless and bad son like you!!!"

Every word that his father said to him stabbed him in the heart heart. He looked over at his mother who's crying silently. 'Am I really that bad?'

Ting tong!

Mrs. Kim gets up to open the door. “It must be Junho…” she sighed in relief when she sees Junho in front of her. “Baby, you made us worry…”

Junho hugged his mother back. “Umma… I’m an adult now I can take care of myself anyway…” he smiled. “I want to introduce you to someone.”

Mrs. Kim looks at Junho’s back, she smiled. “Come in…”

Mr. Kim, from the living sees his wife coming in with Junho and someone whom he doesn’t know. “Junho, where are you going? You got us worried…”

“Mianhae, Appa…” Junho looked at his twin. “Hyung! Let me introduce you to someone!” he pulled Junsu to sit beside their parents.

Junsu felt uncomfortable.

“Umma, Appa, Hyung, let me introduce to you, my lover.” Junho brought in his lover.

Junsu’s eyes widened. He can’t believe what he is seeing. Now, his heart has seriously broke into a million pieces completely.

The person bowed. “Annyeong, Park Yoochun imnida.” Yoochun introduced himself to Junho’s family.

Junsu tried to smiled for his brother. “I’ll go and make tea then…” he said as he stood up. But his parents didn’t respond.

“Please Hyung! ^^” Junho responded instead. Yoochun was busy talking with the twin’s parents.

Junsu went into the kitchen and made tea for everyone and with delicious cookies. When he brought it out into the living room, he stopped immediately. ‘Am I really this unimportant to this family?’ he thought to himself as he observes his family talking happily with Yoochun.

He placed the tea and cookies on the table silently and made his way to his room.

“Hyung, where are you going?” Junho asked. Their parents didn’t care, and continued talking to Yoochun.

Junsu tried to smile. “I’m getting kind of sleep, please excuse me, good night all.” He didn’t get any kind of response from his parents; the only response came from Junho who wished him a good night.

As he closed the door, the tears began falling down his cheeks.

*********

Yoochun POV

“Umma, Appa, Hyung, let me introduce to you, my lover.” Junho brought me into the house and got me to stand beside him.

I bowed slightly. “Annyeong, Park Yoochun imnida.” I introduced myself. I saw Junsu’s eyes widened. Well, that wasn’t surprising. I know it was going to happen from the start.

I got a good impression from the twin’s parents, but something was weird in this house. It was as if Junsu doesn’t exist in this family, their parents only cared about Junho. I only know of Junsu’s cheerfulness and bubbly self, not this side of him.

“Junho, can I go to restroom?” I asked Junho.

Junho nodded. “Just go upstairs, turn left pass two rooms, the restroom should be right there.” He explained and I nodded.

I went the way Junho told me. I passed by two rooms, but I heard something in the second one. I came closer and press my ear to the door. I heard someone crying, I see a nameplate hang on the door with dolphin motif. _Junsu…_

*******

No one’s POV

Jaejoong went to Junsu’s class, saw Eunhyuk chatting with Donghae. “Eunhyuk ssi, have you seen Junsu?”

Eunhyuk shook his head. “No, he wasn’t present today.”

Jaejoong frown. “Gomawo, Eunhyuk ssi.” He looks at Donghae and bowed a little and left the class. He then goes to the roof to meet Yoochun and Yunho.

“I can’t find him.” He said while catching the breath from climbing all the stairs. Yunho wipes the sweat off of Jaejoong’s forehead. Jaejoong smiled. “Gomawo, Yunnie…”

Yoochun didn’t say anything, he left the couple alone. But when he was about to open the door……

“UMMA!!!! JUNSU………!!! Changmin said. His face was pale and tears were falling down his cheeks. “He…… he tried to kill himself……”

YunJaeChun was shocked with what Changmin had just said. “No, Minnie… That’s not funny!!” Jaejoong scolded Changmin.

Karam appeared and rubbed Changmin’s back. “No, we saw it. We found him already passed out in the restroom, his face so pale and there was so much blood everywhere.” Karam said and shivered.

“Where is he now?” Yoochun asked. His expression can’t be read, but his eyes can’t lie. He was worried.

“Seoul Hospital.” Karam answered.

Yoochun left them and ran...

*****************

YunJaeMinRam arrived and saw Junsu’s parents and Junho waiting. “How is he?” Jaejoong asked Junho.

Junho shook his head and cried softly. His parents were also sad.

The doctor came out from the surgery room. She looked at his parents.

All of them approached her asking how is Junsu.

“Doctor how’s our son?” Mrs. Kim asked in tears.

The doctor shook her head. “I’m so sorry, we tried our best.”

Mrs. Kim cried even louder. “NO!!” Mr. Kim hugged his wife and cried softly.

Junho enters the room. He sees his brother asleep for eternity. He approach and touch Junsu’s chubby cheek. “Hyung……” silent. “Hyung… please…… wake up……” Junho cried and left. Yoochun entered the room.

His tears fell in silence. He didn’t know what to do. He sees Junsu face, so pale, his pink lips had turned into blue. He then bent down and kissed Junsu’s lips one last time.

Yoochun came back outside and saw Jaejoong crying in Yunho’s embrace. Karam comforting Changmin and Junsu’s parents talking to the doctor.

Mr. Kim came up to YunJae and MinRam and gave each of them a letter and he give one to Yoochun also. “The doctor said she found it in Junsu’s pocket.”

Yoochun opens the envelop and found an ipod. He plugged the headphones in and played a video that was in there. When the video played, he saw Junsu, smiling into the camera.

 _“Annyeong, Yoochun ssi…”_ he greeted. _“I wanna sing a song for you, Yoochun ssi… remember the song that we sing together with YunJae hyung and Changminnie?”_ the music then began to play. Junsu closed his eyes with smile, waiting for his turn to sing.

Kaze ni natte sotto tsutsumitai

Kimi ga iru sekai ni sugu tonde yukitai

Aitakute mo aitakute mo

Matteru kara tada wasurenaide

Yoochun hands began to tremble, tears wanting to fall again. Junsu sang with his heart, as if he was sending a last message to him. In which is now true.

When it was Yoochun’s turn to sing in the video, Junsu smiled softly and his cheeks flushed. As the music played, Junsu began to talk again. “I love your voice Chunnie…… your voice so deep but soft, it makes me safe when I hear it” when it was Yoochun’s and Changmin’s turn, a tear fell down Junsu’s cheek.

Kaze ni natte sotto tsutsumitai

Kimi ga iru sekai ni sugu tonde yukitai

Aitakute mo aitakute mo

Matteru kara matteru kara

He sang a duet with Jaejoong’s voice. Yoochun then realized during that duet, Junsu was crying. After the song had ended, Junsu smile sadly. _“Thank you for everything, Chunnie… with this song I finally feel as if being loved for the first time in my life.”_ The tears fell once more. _“Good bye, wasurenaide, Chunnie… Aishiteru…”_

The video ended. Yoochun was now crying harder than before. Now he only can regret, he regretted never admitting his feelings towards Junsu, he regretted always hurting Junsut, and what he regretted most was not being by Junsu’s side.

_‘Aishiteruyo, Su…… wasurenaide…’_

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: YAY! I made one shot YOOSU!!! and it's the first time I make character death and sad ending!!!! WOW! btw I need your comment about this story or kudos please^^ Kamsahamnida^^/)


	3. In Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YooSu- In heaven  
> Rate: PG  
> Genre: angst  
> Disclaimmer: I don't own them or their song  
> Warning: it's not like on MV I guess...  
> A/N: Thanks for my saengie who's made it for me :3  
> Happy reading! Don't forget to comment!!! :3  
> ~loveyoosu~

Junsu sees his lover busy preparing for his presentation. “Chunnie…” Junsu whined. “Can you do that later? We’ve just finished making love…” Yoochun look at his love who’s still stark naked.

Yoochun sighed, he sit next Junsu. He stroked his lover’s chubby cheek. “Mianhae baby… It’s important presentation, if I success we can go married.” He play his nose into Junsu’s nose.

Junsu pout. “But, you can do that later Chunnie…” He hug Yoochun’s waist. “I want you to sleep with me…”

Yoochun lay beside him and hug him. “Come on, let’s take a rest…” he stroked Junsu hair softly. Junsu snuggled to Yoochun chest. He sighed and fall asleep. Yoochun smiled softly, he kiss Junsu’s forehead. “Good night love, Saranghae…” he also fall asleep too.

****

Yoochun look so nervous. He fix his tie and his suit. He look at the clock, he sighed. He ready to go to the company.

“Yoochun you came…” his father approached him. He bow a little. “Come, let me introduce you to my friends.” He brings Yoochun to his friends.

After Yoochun been introduce with his father friends, he began to presentation. During his presentation…

_Calling_

He take a glaze, but still do his presentation. ‘Su?’

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Junsu enter Yoochun’s apartment. “Mwo? He already left?” he put his grocery on the table. He see the refrigerator , look at their pictures. He smiled softly.

_Ding dong_

Junsu went to open the door. “Nugu…” his word stopped. He startled seeing someone in front of him. His body trembling, he step back.

“Where do you wanna go, slut?” that person grab Junsu’s right wrist.

“No!!!” Junsu struggled, try to release that person hold. “Let me go!!!!”

****

Junsu crying, he tried to call Yoochun.

_"The number you're calling busy."_

He tried and tried again. 'Please Chunnie... Pick up...'

**_"Remember bitch! You'll be mine!! You can't run anymore!!!"_ **

Junsu cried louder. 'Please... Chunnie, I need you...' He walk toward the traffic lamp.

Many people tell him don't cross. A honk all he can hear.

'Chunnie.... I need you...' Junsu said in his mind. He close his eyes for eternity.  
********  
"JUNSU!!!!" Yoochun awake with panting. 'Nightmare...' He look around his bedroom. He get up and went to kitchen.

Open the refrigerator and take a mineral water. He drank it and prepare for go to his office.

While he do his work, he look at a picture on his table. It's he and his lover, Junsu. He stroke Junsu picture.

_**"Chunnie, saranghae!!!" Junsu said with the cutest smile.** _

Yoochun smiled sadly. "Nado..." He muttered. He place the picture inside his desk. He continue his work.  
******

Today, he didn't have a nightmare again. Yoochun wake up with confuse.  
It doesn't mean he want the nightmare, but what he felt today different.

He drink the mineral water from refrigerator.

**_Ding dong_ **

He wear a cardigan and open the door. He shocked. In front of him is Kim Junsu, his lover who's already passed away.

Junsu smile cutely, but his smile turn become frown when he see Yoochun expression. He enter with pout. Junsu put the groceries on kitchen table.

Yoochun who's follow him still look at him weirdly.

"Wae? Did you see a ghost?"

Yoochun look at the calendar. _August 8 2008_. His eyes widened, smile appeared from his ducky lips. He hug Junsu tightly.

"Ue kyang kyang! Wae? It's not like you..." Junsu said.

Yoochun smelling Junsu's scent. "Nothing, just miss you so much..." Hug him tighter.

Junsu chuckled. "Aigoo, my Chunnie miss me that bad?" He hug Yoochun back.

"Ne... I'll never let you go... I promise..." Yoochun whispered.

"I believe you..."  
~~~~~~

After Junsu back (or he back to the time when Junsu still alive), he became more caring toward Junsu. He look at his organizer. The day of his presentation and Junsu's accident.

He bit his lips. 'Everything will be okay...'

Day after day Yoochun spend his time with Junsu.

~The day~

Yoochun prepared for his presentation. He worried about Junsu. He tried to call his lover.

At the same time, Junsu...

He hummed while put the groceries in refrigerator. He look at the vase. "The flower... May be I should buy the fresh one..." He take his wallet but forget to bring his phone.

Yoochun still tried to call him. 'Su, answer it... Jebal...'

Junsu use his headphone to listen music. He hummed with look at a flower where's he just buy not along ago. Suddenly, someone grab his shoulder make Junsu turn back. He scream tried to run away.

Yoochun decide to go to Junsu's. 'Please Su wait for me...' Yoochun pray.

"No!! Don't follow me!!!" Junsu yelled while he run away from that guy. "Go away!!!"

  
'Su!' Yoochun run as fast as he can. He see Junsu run away from someone. "Su!!" he run toward Junsu. He see Junsu want to cross traffic light, while the lamp red men. "Su!!!" He run faster and caught Junsu before Junsu got a crash from a car, but...  
~~~~~  
Somewhere

"Chunnie!!!!" Junsu hug Yoochun with wide smile. Yoochun hug him back. "Gomawo..." he thanked the older man. "For loving me..." he said with low voice.

Yoochun smiled and hug him tighter. "Gomawo, for teaching me how to love..." He kiss Junsu softly. "Saranghae, Junsu ah..."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's based on the MV XD Please comment or kudos if you like it ^^v Thank you


	4. how a vampire fixed a broken angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: how a vampire fixed a broken angel  
> Rate: NC-17  
> Genre: AU! Angst, Romance  
> Pairing: YooSu, Vampire!Yoochun Human!Junsu  
> Summary: “Satan?”Junsu ask with calm and cold tone. “Vampire.” “Kill me.”  
> The vampire a bit shock to hear Junsu’s words. ‘Is he insane?’Thought the vampire one.  
> If it’s normal condition Yoochun, the name of that vampire, will kill  
> Junsu without second thought, but Yoochun feel strange about himself  
> tonight. He doesn’t have desire to kill him or suck his blood dry.  
> Author: the plot belong to me but the one who's make it become ficts is XiahNiwaKim Unnie (AsianFanfic). I only edit it :P Thanks to you unn who's make my plot become true XD  
> Disclaimer: I wish I own them! sadly i only own my plot!  
> A/N: I'm sorry for my mistake before *deep bow* so I repost this fict. I hope everyone still want to read it^^ Don't forget to comment okay! well, this fict for a halloween but it's too late ~~; Happy reading!  
> beta by ladygaffes (LJ)

Normal POV  
Junsu walk alone pass a dark and creepy alley when he heard a women screaming. He stops walking and try to listen more intensely. He hears it again but this time it’s weaker and then silent. He gulps his saliva and walk towards the alley that he sure where the scream come from.  
  
‘Maybe it’s a robber and murderer. I will get killed too if I lucky enough.’He thinks.  
  
As crazy as it sound, Kim Junsu, want to die. He is bored of the thing called life. He has nothing to do with his life anymore.  
  
‘My life is worthless.’He says in his mind always.  
  
Junsu fasten his pace when he hears something fall. Thanks to moon light that even though it’s dark there Junsu can tell that he sees a man in black clothes standing beside a woman’s body that laying on the ground.  
  
That man looks at Junsu as he licks his corner of lips that has some blood. If Junsu is a ‘normal’ human, he definitely will run his life away from that man, but it’s Kim Junsu, a human who never appreciate life… anymore.  
  
Instead of run away, Junsu walk closer to that man with eyes glue to the cold one.  
  
‘Why he didn’t run? Why he dare to stare at my eyes?’The man asks in his mind.  
  
“Satan?”Junsu ask with calm and cold tone.  
  
With eyebrow furrowed, the man answer, “Vampire.”  
  
Junsu’s corner lips lift up a little sign that he is smiling. “Kill me.”  
  
The vampire a bit shock to hear Junsu’s words. ‘Is he insane?’Thought the vampire one.  
  
If it’s normal condition Yoochun, the name of that vampire, will kill Junsu without second thought, but Yoochun feel strange about himself tonight. He doesn’t have desire to kill him or suck his blood dry.  
  
“I’m full already.”Yoochun said and walk passes Junsu.  
  
“I beg you!”Yoochun stop hearing Junsu’s words. “I beg you… please kill me.”  
  
“I didn’t take order from human.”Then Yoochun disappear.  
**********  
  
Yoochun POV  
It’s been one week since I follow and spy on him. I want to know why he wants to die so hard. I don’t know what happen to me, who’s usually cold and don’t care to any kind of creature, but something in him make me interested and I want to know more about him.  
  
When his eyes with those beautiful orbs stare at my eyes, I feel somehow… warm? ‘What the hell happened to me?!’ That what I shout to myself when I think like that, but again, I know it’s not wrong.  
  
He, who I know named Kim Junsu, just walks out from his house. He rubs his arms while shudder in cold. I look at the sky for nth time today. Sun doesn’t show itself since morning. It’s cloudy and drizzle begins to pour. Suddenly, the urge to hug that fragile body and make it warms come to me.  
  
I sigh and jump down from the building where I stay to spy on him. I walk (or run) fast and stop right in front of him, enough to make the cold Kim Junsu surprised. He looks straight to my eyes after control his surprised. His lips a bit pale and his nose and cheek shade red because of the coldness.  
  
“You want to kill me now?”Ask him with a bit trembling voice and I know it’s not because he afraid.  
  
“I will…”He lifts his corner’s lips again just like that night, unfortunately it’s just a little. “But not now.”His lips down again.  
  
“Wae?”  
  
I see Junsu’s body shudder again.  
  
“Let’s talk somewhere else.”  
  
“I have no time.”  
  
I shrug. “I’ll gladly kill you but with one condition.”  
  
“What is it?”Ask Junsu fast.  
  
“You have to be my slave.”  
  
What the hell am I thinking?  
  
“Slave?”  
  
“Yeah, if I already bored of you, I’ll kill u immediately.”  
  
He snorts and show disgusting face.  
  
“I thought a vampire like you just have sex with your kind not with human.”  
  
Sex?  
  
“How long?”He asks again.  
  
“I said until I’m bored.”  
  
“Are you sure I can’t trust your words?”  
  
“Dare me.”  
**********************  
  
Junsu POV  
It’s been four months since I become Yoochun’s slave. A cold-hearted vampire that somehow… nice? Although I am his slave but he never treats me as a slave. He treats me nicely. He never yell, angry or touch me. He really treats me like I’m his guess… or friend?  
  
He brings me to his mansion. A very huge and tall mansion. It’s there is no too much light here. Just several dim-classic lamps in each room. Not much to light up this mansion. I guess it is what vampires do to his house.  
  
At first it’s creepy me out but now I get used to it. He seems live alone since I never seen anyone else in this house. I found a photo frame on his room when I clean it up. His family. And you should trust me; you will never want to meet with his family. They look scarier than Yoochun.  
  
But for me, it’s not luck to meet Yoochun first. I wish I meet with his family instead of him, because maybe… just maybe they will kill me in the first time we met.  
  
He still cold as always but smile often now and without I realize that, I smile along with him, feel so comfort. It’s not that I don’t know he has purpose why he treats me like this, but I don’t want to think about that. And I don’t know why.  
  
“Junsu-ah, you ate?”He ask when he comeback home after suck somebody death maybe.  
  
“Um… I just finish.”  
  
“Good. Now rest then, it’s late.”  
  
He looks at me for awhile and then nod.  
  
“What is it?”Ask him when we already seat in the balcony.  
  
“When you will kill me?”  
  
“When I bored of you.”  
  
“And when is it? You make me your slave but yet you didn’t treat me as one.”  
  
“Lock you here and make you obey all of my order is slaving you.”  
  
“I don’t know whether you ever see or know about what a master do to his slave or not, but I tell you Park Yoochun-shi, what you do to me is not what it should work.”  
  
Yoochun sigh.  
  
“And I don’t know whether you crazy or what but why you seems want me to treat you badly.”  
  
“Because you are too nice.”I said bluntly make that vampire a bit surprised. “Because I feel strange when someone treats me so nice like you…”I say almost in whisper. I bent my head down.  
  
“Why?”After a long silent, he asks. “You never treated nicely?”  
  
“If sold by your parents to a horny old-man and let got raped is a nice treat for you, then often…”  
  
I don’t know why I tell him this matter. It’s a disgrace and I ever told anyone about this, but now I tell this to Yoochun, a vampire.  
  
I can see his face is shocked.  
  
“R, really? They treat you like that?”  
  
“I never knew you can stutter like that.”I smile, tease him. “Wanna hear the whole story?”  
  
“If you want to tell me… gladly.”  
  
I take a deep breath then exhale it heavily.  
  
“My parents is not like others parent. They seems didn’t want me in this world. They treat me like I’m their slave, their money-machine. They treat me badly… so badly. They lock me in my room, cut every connection device and…”I take a deep breath and have to clench my chest when I feel I can’t catch the air. My face burning and I know what to come.  
  
Yoochun walk closer to me and gently place his arms on my back and rub it slowly. I flinch at his touch and move away. I still have trauma.  
  
“Take a deep breath first… then you can continue. Take things slowly.”He back to his original position.  
  
“They sell my body to get money. They let old-man or pervert guy rape me heartlessly. They don’t care to my scream, my crying. No matter how I beg them to help me and let me go, they won’t help. They don’t appreciate me a human being.”I let my tears come out. The first tears since I decide to accept my dirty life.  
  
“I tried to kill myself but they always manage to save my life. I wonder how many lives that I have. I’m tired to try. I decide to just live my dirty life.”I wipe my tears. “I run away from home and live alone. But run with just a little money is so hard. I ask my friend’s help and him gladly help… but one thing that I don’t know is it’s not free.”  
  
“He raped me and I run away again but I manage to steal his money. I don’t care if I stole it. I just think that I should live far away from that town.”  
  
“Then why you still wanna die after made it? Your life is better, right?”  
  
“Better?”I mock him. “I’m dirty. No one will want me. I feel hopeless and worthless. I have no one. I’m alone and that kill me.”  
  
“That’s why you wanna die?’  
  
“You see other reason?”  
  
Yoochun get up from his seat and walk to his room.  
  
“Don’t worry. I’ll kill you later.”  
*********************  
  
Normal POV  
Junsu walk back and front in Yoochun mansion. For almost five months he never sees outside world. He feels bored. Yoochun always go early and come home almost midnight. He seems busy.  
  
Junsu wear his warm clothes and sweater, and then go outside the mansion. He inhales the air deeply. He smiles a little then begins to walk after locked the door. He just hopes that Yoochun didn’t find him going out secretly.  
  
Junsu is walk peacefully when he feel something smooth and cold cover his mouth, he struggle but then collapse.  
  
“Finally I found you…”An old man, Junsu’s father, smirk when he caught his son unconscious body. “Let’s go.”He say to his man and bring Junsu’s body to his car.  
  
When Junsu touches his dizzy head and rubs it slowly before he yelled out. He open his wide in shocked to find himself naked in a cage. He almost yell in horror and his face bright red from embarrassment when he realize that a lot of pairs of eyes staring at his body with lust.  
  
“Where am I?! Let me go!”Junsu yell while try to hug his body, try to cover it as much as he can’t but all in veins.  
  
“Oh look, our angel is wake up. Oh… he is more beautiful when he wake up and yell like that.” Say one of those man that most them are old men.  
  
For the first time since he woke up, he recognizes his father standing not too far from him. His father grins at him and walk to him.  
  
“Let me go!!”Junsu yell but his hand never leave his naked body.  
  
“You will behave or I’ll ask them to rape you right here.”His father threaten Junsu as he point at the people.  
  
Junsu gasp and go silent at once.  
  
“What do you want to do to me?”Ask Junsu with cold tone.  
  
“You will know later.”  
  
“Can we begin the auction now?”His father asks the people there. “The one who buy with highest price will get my son.”  
  
Junsu widen his eyes. “You want to sell me again?!”Ask Junsu trough his gritted teeth.  
  
“Shut up and just obey me.”His father hissed at him.  
  
“I hate you! I’m your son but why you do this to me?!”  
  
“I SAID JUST SHUT UP!!!”  
  
“Owh… you should play soft on that angel, Mr. Kim…”One of the (looked) youngest in that room say.  
  
“I’m sorry but I have to do that.”With smile, his father says.  
  
'I should have known this. I shouldn’t come out from Yoochun’s mansion. Now everything is going to ended for me.'Thought Junsu.  
  
“Let me begin then. $ 20 million.”  
  
“$ 25 million.”  
  
Junsu just look down. He really wants to cry each time there is new price for him. His body.  
  
‘Why did I have to born to this world if it will be like this? Why they raise me if they didn’t want me? Did they raise me just so that I can be their money machine? Their source of money? Why they didn’t let me work properly instead sell my body?’He smiles bitterly. “I should just die when I’m in my mother’s womb.”  
  
Then, Junsu feels the air blowing his nape so fast. Yells can be heard and all become quite before Junsu can look up. When he looks up, he gasps. Everyone in that room, including his father. is lying lifelessly on the floor. All pale and somehow drained?  
  
“W, what happen is it?”Junsu whisper to himself.  
  
“Are you okay”  
  
“Hah!”Junsu gasp again when someone whispers in his era so suddenly from behind. He turns around and sees Yoochun smiling but worried is clear in his eyes. Yoochun break the cage easily with his hand and wrap his coat on Junsu’s body.  
  
“Y, you… kill all of them?”After several times being too shock to say anything, Junsu ask Yoochun.  
  
“They deserved it.”Say Yoochun. “Come on, get out from here.”  
**********************  
  
Yoochun POV  
Since that damn auction a week ago, Junsu keep trying to suicide and it left me with no choice but lock him in his room, of course after I make sure that nothing can’t be used to kill. It’s not that I want to but I have to.  
  
Now, I squat down in front of him that sits in the corner with red fluffy and empty eyes. I touch his hand but he flinch at my touch. I sigh.  
  
“Su… I’m sorry for treating you like this but I have no choice. You keep trying to suicide. I can’t let it happen.”  
  
“Then kill me!”He says, always with the same word every time I try to talk to him. “You promised me you will kill me. Now I demand you to fulfill your promise.”  
  
“I can’t kill you now.”  
  
“What?!”He ask me in disbelieve. “Just do like our deal!”  
  
“I can’t…”I say after a minute silent.  
  
“Why? You promised me.”He look at me with such a sorrowful eyes and it makes my heart hurt.  
  
“Because I love you, Junsu-ah."  
  
Junsu POV  
I’m shocked. Really shocked. Am I heard right? He loves me?  
  
I can deny that I’m happy but I can’t accept it. I’m too dirty for him. I was raped by so many men. I’m dirty. He deserved more.  
  
“Just kill me!”  
  
“I’m serious, Su.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up and just kill me!”I shout at him as tears trail down my face.  
  
He reaches his hand to wipe my tears and I move back but my back already stuck on the wall. I even can’t bear his touch. It makes me afraid. Even his touch makes me think about their touch. How can I accept his feeling if I can’t be touched?  
  
“I promise I won’t touch you… but please… I really love you…”I can see the sincerity on his eyes but… I can’t.  
  
“Please… give me chance for me to protect you, wash over your bad memories and replace with a beautiful one… please…”  
  
With a courage and trust that I don’t know where it comes from, I nod.  
  
He smile, but didn’t come to hug me. I smile a little when I remember that I won’t like it when he hugs me… at least not now.  
*****************  
A month later…  
Normal POV  
Yoochun tried to make Junsu comfortable with him. He ask to vampire elder how to make a vampire like him not so often drink human blood.  
  
“Drink your soulmate’s blood. It will make you didn’t need blood so often.” The elder said. Yoochun bowed deeply and say thank you for the advance. “Yoochun.” The elder call before Yoochun leave the elder mansion.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Water can crack the stone little by little, just like love. It can make a big trauma disappear because of it, if you shower him with your love. Good luck Yoochun ah…”  
  
Yoochun bowed again. “Yes, thank you very much elder.” He left.  
  
“Good luck my son…”  
  
Yoochun POV  
When I back home, I go to Junsu's room. I smelled sweet blood. My eyes widened, I open the door. I see Junsu laying lifeless and his blood leak out from his wrist.  
  
"Su!!" I come closer, check his heart rate. 'Shit! It's weak!' I look at him. He smiling, he look so peace. 'Mianhae Su... Mianhae for myselfishness...' I bite his neck.  
  
Junsu POV  
'Finally, I'm free... Mianhae Yoochun ah... You deserve much better...' I feel my vision become blurring. I close my eyes... 'Chunnie... Saranghae...' I smiled.  
~~~  
I felt my head so heavy. I close my eyes tightly. I groan and try to open my eyes.  
  
I know this place... I look around, my eyes widened. "I'm alive?" I talk to myself. I sees my wrist been bandage.  
  
"Su? You awake?"  
  
I look at the door, sees Yoochun stand there with a food tray. I felt angry. I glare at him.  
  
He approached me. "Why you safe me?! I don't wanna life! Let me die!!" I yelled at him and hit his chest. My tears fall again. 'Why... I'm dirty... I don't deserve him...'  
  
Yoochun hug me. I flinched. "Mianhae... I can't let you die, Su... I love you to much... Mianhae for my selfishness..."  
  
I crying. "Why... You can't love someone who's dirty like me... I'm worthless..." I said.  
  
Yoochun shake his head. "No, you are not... You are pure... an angel... I love you..."  
  
I still can't believe it. He love someone like me. How? Wait a second, how he safe me? "Yoochun how you safe me?" I look at him.  
  
He look hesitated. "I... I turn you become like me... A vampire..."  
  
My eyes widened. "So... I can't die..."  
  
He look away but nodded. "Mianhae..."  
  
I crying louder now. Why am I still life...  
*****************  
Normal POV  
After Yoochun turn Junsu become vampire. Junsu avoid him, it make Yoochun frustrated. He need an advance, he go to his best friend Kim Jaejoong.  
  
"Jae, what should I do? I don't know what to do..." He tell his problem to his best friend.  
  
Jaejoong sighed. "I never meet someone who's wanna died so badly."  
  
Yoochun sighed. "That's why... I don't know what to do!"  
  
Jaejoong chuckled. "And I never thought you care to human like this."  
  
Yoochun blush a little. "I don't know, he so different. His aura so warm and make me comfort." Smile a little.  
  
"Just do like a playboy Yoochun that I ever know..." Jaejoong smirk.  
  
Yoochun smirk. "Thanks Jae... You help me... I should prepare then..." He back to his mansion.  
  
Junsu POV  
Since Yoochun turn me become a vampire like him, I avoid him as possible. I don’t know what to do and act. Today I didn’t see him, may be he’s busy. I walk around this big mansion. I stand in front of a big door, curious came after me. I push the door try to open it. ‘Ugh… it’s heavy…’ Finally it’s opened.  
  
My eyes widened, it’s a big ball room. I look around, suddenly the light turn off. It scare me. I heard a sound, a beautiful sound. ‘Piano? Who’s play it?’ I search the sound come from and some light make me see who’s the one play it and you know it’s Yoochun!  
(A/N: If you already watch Miss Ripley and the episode when yoochun sing it for lee dae hee, well, pretend lee dae hee is Junsu LOL XD.)  
  
I cry every word that Yoochun sing for me. I don’t deserve him. I didn’t realize he finish the song, he approached me and kneeling on one knee.  
  
“Junsu ah, the first time I meet you I thought you are a crazy human creature who’s wanna die. But, when I look at your beautiful eyes you are so pure and make me warm. I wanna protect you and make you know that you are the purest human that I ever know. Please let me show you how precious you are, let me spoil you, let me protect you… Kim Junsu will you marry me?” He said with open a small box.  
  
I gasp. My tears fall again. I nodded and hugged him even I’m scare. “Yes… Yes… I’ll marry you…”  
  
One year later….  
Normal POV  
Yoochun come home after work and he greeted by the nice smell from the kitchen. Yoochun since Junsu agree to be his lover, not often drink people’s blood (Junsu have special ability, he didn't need human or another creature blood. He only need Yoochun's blood.) and live like normal people. Human.  
  
Yoochun put his work bag on the couch and walk to the kitchen while loosen up his tie. He sees his wife facing him with his back. Yes! His wife! They decide to married three months ago but haven’t done their first night yet. Yoochun didn’t force his wife to do that because he more than knows that Junsu still can’t get over his trauma.  
  
Now Junsu already let Yoochun to hug him and it’s enough for Yoochun. It’s more than a happy thing for him.  
  
Yoochun walk closer to his wife that wears a cute apron hug him from behind. Junsu gasp but smile and relax when he notice that it’s his husband.  
  
“You surprised me…”Junsu say with smile.  
  
“I’m sorry…”Yoochun apologize with smile and unconsciously kiss Junsu’s forehead. For his surprise, Junsu doesn’t flinch or step back but smile instead.  
  
“Are you going to stay there or come here and eat?”  
  
Yoochun snap back when he heard his wife’s words. He looks at his wife still with disbelieve eyes and sit in front of him. Junsu place rice to his husband’s bowl and put it in front of Yoochun.  
  
“Did my food today not as your taste?”Ask Junsu with worried eyes because Yoochun just eyeing the food without touch it.  
  
“Eh?”Yoochun look up at his wife. “N, not at all. I love it. Thank you, baby.”  
  
Yoochun begin eat with grin in his face. Junsu smile watching his husband.  
  
After dinner, Yoochun take shower while Junsu do the dishes. Yoochun almost cough on his own saliva when he enters the room. It’s all new for him. The bed sheet, the curtain, and the position of each thing. All new. They become a bright color, a lovely yet romantic one.  
  
“What happened to Junsu?”Yoochun just can ask himself.  
  
He enter the bathroom and begin shower, still the thought of Junsu being weird doesn’t leave his mind, but somehow, it’s not bad feeling.  
  
When he finish, he come out from bathroom with Just towel on his waist and seriously, again he surprised (this time almost make his heart jump from his rib). The scenery of the naked Junsu laying seductively on the bed, make him hard in the place. It’s so turn him on.  
  
“S-su… baby… w-why didn’t you wear clothes?”Yoochun take mental note to slap himself because being stuttered.  
  
He tries not to look at the tempting Junsu.  
  
“W-why?”Junsu ask with blushing madly. ‘I shouldn’t do this.’  
  
“Y-you will get cold and…”  
  
“Then make me warm!”Junsu cut Yoochun off. “Make love to me.”  
  
Hearing Junsu say this, never even happened in Yoochun’s dream. Every night fantasize about him could make love to his wife almost make him crazy but now, all that craziness seems become real.  
  
“Are you sure, baby?”Ask Yoochun as he walks closer and slowly to Junsu not to surprised and make everything mess up.  
  
Junsu nod. “I… I want to wash over their touch. I want you to replace it with your touch. I want to feel loved again.”  
  
Junsu had tears in his eyes when say this. Yoochun smile and get on the bed and hug Junsu, plant a kiss on his lips. Junsu flinch a bit make Yoochun worry.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Um… sorry… just…”  
  
Junsu doesn’t continue his words but kiss Yoochun instead. Yoochun smile on his lips and kiss Junsu back. At first, the kiss was so soft and gentle, but as time passed, it become more passionate and fiery.  
  
Yoochun’s hand roaming all over Junsu’s body. Like before, Junsu flinch at the first touch but then he get used to it, because he knows that Yoochun touch him with not only lust but also love.  
  
Junsu pull the towel away from Yoochun’s waist and shyly wrap his cute palm around Yoochun’s member. Yoochun surprised by Junsu action but then he smile and let out a small moan. With the kiss that hasn’t broke yet, Junsu pump Yoochun’s member and Yoochun pump his slowly.  
  
Junsu moan muffle in the kiss. Junsu’s member already leaking and Yoochun make his fingers wet with that. He spread Junsu leg and carefully inserts his finger inside. Junsu gasp and have to break the kiss to let out a moan in pain.  
  
“Aaakkhh…”Junsu whimpered  
  
“I’m sorry… I’ll take it out...”  
  
“No.”Junsu forbid him. “I just surprised. Please continue.”  
  
Yoochun smile then put another two fingers and move with scissor movement. Junsu bit Yoochun’s shoulder and his husband doesn’t mind. Junsu pumps Yoochun’s member faster till it hard like rock.  
  
“Aaahh… baby… I love it… so good…”  
  
After a few foreplay more, Yoochun get between Junsu’s legs. Junsu blushing cutely and Yoochun can’t help but kiss those kissable and now swollen lips. Yoochun lift Junsu legs and put it on his shoulder.  
  
“Are you ready Su?”Yoochun ask full of concern and love.  
  
Junsu nod and give Yoochun an assuring smile. Junsu grab the bed sheet and wait for what come next that he know what it is.  
  
Yoochun positioned his member in Junsu’s hole and push slowly. Junsu grab the bed sheet hardly and bit his lips till it bleeding.  
  
“Aaah baby… it’s tight.”  
  
Yoochun stay still when his member already buried in Junsu hole. He waits for Junsu to get used to his size and calm down. He pat his wife’s stomach to make him calm.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Y, yes… m-move…”  
  
Yoochun move slowly at first but when he heard his wife moan in pleasure he fasten his pace. Junsu’s body bounce front and back on the bed as Yoochun trust into his hard and fast.  
  
“Aaah… f, faster c, chunnie… Aaah there… trust there…”  
  
Yoochun smile hearing his wife beg him like that.  
  
“My pleasure baby…”  
  
Yoochun trust faster and harder, aim Junsu’s sweet spot and hit it hard make Junsu scream in pleasure.  
  
“Aaaahhh… ssshaahh… so good…”  
  
“UUgghhh baby… you are tight…. Love it…”  
  
When he feel he close to his climax, Yoochun pump Junsu’s junior fast make the smaller squirm underneath him. With some trust and pump more, they both cum almost in same time. Yoochun spilled his seed inside Junsu and Junsu in their chest.  
  
Yoochun pull out and lay beside Junsu. He pulls Junsu closer and hugs him.  
  
“Gomawo baby… saranghae…”Yoochun plant a soft but full of love kiss on Junsu’s forehead.  
  
Junsu smile hearing this. Usually, after such a painful fuck or rape, he will be left just like that. All naked and hurt. Without he notice, tears come out and wet Yoochun’s chest. Yoochun look down and lift Junsu’s face.  
  
“Baby? Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?”  
  
Junsu shook his head. “I’m happy… finally there’s someone who say saranghae to me after slept with me.”  
  
Yoochun hug his wife tighter and rub his back.  
  
“Forget all of that painful memory. I promise to give you a beautiful one. I’ll love you forever.”  
  
Hearing this, Junsu put on gloomy face.  
  
“But I won’t last forever like you are. I’m human and will die sometimes.”  
  
“Then let me make you become like me.”Say Yoochun cup Junsu’s face and make him look into his eyes. “You trust me, right?”  
  
Junsu look thinking a moment then he smile and nod.  
  
Yoochun smile, peck Junsu’s lips and hug him again.  
  
“I love you baby… I really do...”  
  
“Me too… I love you so much…”  
  
Then they spent the night cuddling each other and sweet talk to each other or more Yoochun sweet talk to Junsu.  
*************  
A month later  
Junsu run to the bathroom as he covers his mouth with his palm. Yoochun who are working on some document in his small office, se his wife running, go to follow him. Yoochun find Junsu vomiting in the bathroom.  
  
“Are you okay baby?”Ask Yoochun worried as he rubs Junsu’s back. Junsu panting and look at his husband. His face is pale and his body a bit shaking.  
  
“I just feel dizzy and feel like vomiting all the time.”Answer Junsu as he rubs his stomach.  
  
“Let’s go to doctor.”Yoochun say and bring his wife bridal style.  
  
“Chunnie… I just dizzy… no need to go to doctor and get me down.”  
  
“No. you have to be checked.”  
  
Junsu sigh at defeat to his stubborn husband.  
  
Minutes later they sit on the doctor room waiting for the result of Junsu’s health test. Yoochun hug his wipe that now a bit sleepy and close his eyes. Junsu open his eyes when Yoochun shook his body because doctor comes bring his result.  
  
“So how is my wife?”Ask Yoochun impatient. Junsu feels Yoochun squeeze his husband’s hold in his hand tighten make him chuckle.  
  
“Congratulation Park-shi. You will become a father. Your wife is three weeks pregnant.”  
  
“Pregnant?”Ask Yoochun want to make sure he doesn’t heard wrong.  
  
The doctor just nod with smile plastered on his face.  
  
Junsu have his eyes wide fill with joy. His husband hugs him and kisses his all over the face. Junsu giggle and hug his husband back.  
  
After excuse themselves, they back to their mansion.  
  
They sit on the couch cuddling each other. Yoochun stroke Junsu’s hair softly with one hand while the other hand wrapped protectively on his wife’s waist. Junsu smile at the beautiful moment and hug his husband tighter.  
  
“I’m so happy…”say Junsu.  
  
“Glad to hear that… Me too, baby…”  
  
They smile.  
  
‘God, I didn’t ask for more. Just let us like this. Happy with our life and love each other like this. I didn’t need anything else.’ Junsu pray  
  
‘It’s perfect. Everything is perfect. Don’t change anything please. I just want to be with him. Cuddling like this. And sent me an angel in his womb… and it’s enough for me. Just like that.’ Yoochun pray.  
  
“I love you…”  
  
“I love you too…”

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/NII: I'm sorry if it too long and make you confuse >< i know may be it's bad :( so please let me know your opinion about this fict.... Kamsa
> 
> A/N: Comment or kudos if you love this story ^^


	5. The Picture of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Picture Of You
> 
> Pairing: YooSu, slight!YunJae
> 
> Gender:Romance, slight!angast?
> 
> Disclaimer: didn't own them. if i own, i will make them together again. AKTF
> 
> I can't make a summary......Gomen...
> 
> A/N: I love this song, i always wondering someone will sing it for me when they confess to me ^/////^ This story still UN-BETA.So please, help me to make this story prefect. English isn't my mother language

 

 Yoochun’s POV

 

I’m fall in love with my best friend, Kim Junsu. He’s cute and loveable person. But, he have bad past about love. All of his lover just want his body, fame, or money. Not only that, his parent divorce because they cheat with each other.

 

_“I no longer believe with love, Chunnie… it didn’t really and didn’t eternity…”_

 

It hurt when heard Junsu said that without expression. I wanted to show him a real love. That’s why I prepare a little surprise for him.

 

Junsu’s POV

I sighed look at my picture with my best friend, Park Yoochun. He’s the best person I ever have. He always be my side, when I’m happy or sad. He know everything about my past and he still with me.

 

_“You know, Su. Love may be can make you hurt but I believe someday you will find the real love.”_

 

Tear fall into my cheek. ‘I want to believe it, Chunnie… but, I wont get hurt again…’

 

Deep in my heart I want that’s you who’s show me the real love is. But, I’m too scare.

…………………………………

(Still Junsu’ POV)

Today our school have music festival. I got solo and Yoochun, Jaejoong Hyung, Yunho Hyung, and Changmin in a group.

 

I sighed. “Why I get solo…”

 

I look around and try to search Yoochun. I can’t find him and the other.

 

“Oppa!!” Ri Gi, my junior approached me. She have black long hair and glasses. my classmate said she’s nerd, but I don’t think so. She’s kind to everyone.

 

“Oppa, we should go to the back stage now. I should apply make up to you.” She said cheerfully.

I laughed. “Okay!”

………………………………………

Yoochun’s POV

I sighed. I worried if Junsu will accept my surprise? I felt hand on my shoulder. I look at the back. Jaejoong Hyung.

 

He smiled at me. He is my senior, he have beautiful face like today he dyed his hair become black, he looks a like snow white. “Everything will be alright, Yoochun…”

 

I nodded. “I hope, Hyung.”

 

I felt someone ruffles my hair. “Don’t said that, positive thinking. Like my BoJae said everything will be fine.” Yunho Hyung hugged Jaejoong Hyung from behind.

 

Changmin just nodded. “By the way, it’s our turn.”

 

I take a deep breath and let it out. “Show time.”

…………………………………

Junsu’s POV

I wait for my turn so I sit in audience sit with Ri Gi and her friend Hyun Rin. I still think where’s Yoochun and the other.

 

“Oppa, Yoochun oppa’s group perform begin..” Ri gi whispered to me.

 

I look at the stage, all of them wear white suit. Yoochun look so handsome. My face become hot.

 

Yunho Hyung cleared his throat and talk. “We want to sing. One of my friend want to confess his feeling toward someone.” Yunho Hyung take a glace at Yoochun.

 

In second, my heart broke. He love someone. I look at my lap as they begin to sing.

[JJ]jonyok nouri jigo hana dul kyojinun  
bulbichul taraso noege gago iso

I look at them. ‘This song? Mine?’

  
[YC]chagaun barame umchurin ne okaega  
naeryo antgi jone naega gamsajulke

[CM]nal bwa love you babogatun gudae  
gu modun goshi naegen da sojunghangol

[ALL]*gudae wiro toorun taeyangmankum  
nuni bushin i gasumuro  
gidaryojun shiganmankum nol naega jikyojulke

gidohan modun kumi ganjolhan  
nae hyanggiro nama uril hyanghae iso  
More than the air I breathe

[YH]balgaol achime hamke usul su innun  
naui baraemduri irwo jil su itdorok  
[JJ]naega gidarilke ne son nochi anhulke  
nunmul punira haedo naega dakajulke

I look at Yoochun. He look at me and smile while he sing his part.

[YC]kuchi boiji anhado  
amuri homhan giriljirado yaksokhalke  
my my my my please be mine

*Repeat

[CM]saranghandago ijen gudae punirago  
jo hanul kute sorichyo jonhago shipo  
[YC]love you tojildutan gasumi gu  
daerul burugo iso

[ALL]apun shiryoni uril chajawado  
gu apume mok meowado  
da orumanjyo jul su innun naega do saranghalke  
tumyonghan usumkochi banjjaginun jo byol dulchorom  
arumdapge nol nomanul bichwojulke  
gudae wiro toorun taeyangmankum nuni bushin i gasumuro  
gidaryojun shiganmankum nol naega jikyojulke  
saranghae nol saranghae sesang  
gajang nunbushin gudae kumgyolgatun

[YC]i mam More than the air I breathe

The audience give them stand applause. I gulped. I curios who’s the lucky one.

Yoochun look at me. “This song is my best friend made. It’s perfect for someone I love.” He said. I tried to hold my tears and give him weak smile. “Gomawo, Su…”

I stand and go to stage because it’s my turn. When I hold a microphone. Yoochun said something.

“I want to confess my feeling to the one I love.” He kneeled in front me and take my hand. “Kim Junsu, I love you from the first time we meet. Please let me show you the real love is.” He kissed my hand.

My tears fall. “It’s my turn, Chunnie. We can talk about it later right?” I hide my face from him.

I can tell he feel disappointed. He back to his sit and watch my perform.

I tried to relax. “Annyeong, I will sing a country song. I think the song is match with me.”

(Rascal Flats-Bless the broken road)

After I sing it, I look at Yoochun with teary eyes. “I love you to, Chunnie.” I said.

…………………………………

Normal’s POV

Yoochun run to the stage and hugged Junsu. “Love you, Su… Love you so much…” He kissed Junsu’s face.

Junsu giggled. “Me too, Chunnie… Love you so much…”

They look at each other and kissing.

The audience awed. When they kiss become passionate, Changmin yelled at the YooSu couple. “Yah! Get room you two!!”

YooSu couple look at the audience and they blushing. “I will always love you, Su… just like I promise…” Yoochun whispered.

Junsu nodded. “Yes, I believe you Chunnie…”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please comment or vote...I need to know what do you think about this story....GOMAWO!!!


End file.
